Computing devices such as smart phones, cellular phones, laptop computers, desktop computers, netbooks, tablet computers, etc., are commonly used for a variety of different purposes. Users often use media viewers (e.g., an application that allows a user to consume a media item, such as a web browser, a standalone application, etc.) on computing devices to use, play, and/or consume digital media items (e.g., view digital images, watch digital video, and/or listen to digital music).
Users may often preview portions of media items when consuming the media items. For example, the user may move a pointer (e.g., a mouse pointer) over a portion of a playback bar to preview the frame and/or image that may be presented at a particular time. Numerous previews may be generated for each media item. For example, one preview may be generated for every second of a video. Users can also skip, jump, and/or seek to different portions of the media item. For example, a user may be allowed to jump to any point in time within a video.